yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
YunusLand Federal Commissioned Highway 91
YunusLand Federal Commissioned Highway 91 '''(Arabic:الاتحادية بتكليف الطريق السريع ٩'١ 'في يونسلند'; Yunusian: '''Jiani Iktheer Komshian ilu de Natiun ilu Saaba Yunus Samuhu 91') commonly referred to as just Highway 91 '''or '''Y-91 in English, Jianiktheer 91 in Yunusian, and الطريق السريع '''٩١ '''in Arabic, is an East-West Yunusian Federal Commissioned Highway at Class-B. It is the longest Class-B highway, with its "Eastern" terminus (the highway terminates as a North-South Corridor) at the Y-98 in North Mesaville, and its western terminus at Highway A-6 at the Sylexia-Jokulsfiroir Border Crossing at the border with Fiore. The Y-91 has many important junctions throughout its length, including with other Class-A Yunusian Highways. Route Description Mesa Region The Highway begins at its eastern terminus in North Mesaville at the intersection with the Y-98. The highway then continues as a North-South Corridor following the original route of the Y-14A (though still running concurrently with East Mesa Road) through the eastern part of the city until it gets to the Reyad borough, where the highway makes a turn and forms a short East-West Corridor that enters Downtown Mesaville before reverting back to a North-South route to intersect with the Y-9, running concurrently with Resistance Parkway. The highway then begins to raise the speed limit to 90 km/h while passing through Downtown and entering South Mesaville. The highway then turns into an East-West Corridor, and, upon reaching the Y-14, merges with it and runs as a North-South route concurrently with the Y-14, terminating both Mihsan Road and East Mesa Road. The highway intersects with the Ghufurd Expressway immediately upon leaving the Mesaville city limits and entering the suburbs. It intersects with a partial cloverleaf interchange, and then continues on to pass by Sahara Baled and the MH-28, with which there is a normal at-grade intersection. The highway then continues until it reaches Jabal Al-Ha'it, where it splits off with the Y-14 and heads west while the Y-14 heads east to Kagiland. The highway continues in this form for a short time before passing through Entry Mesa and leaving the region. The ZFR The Highway enters the ZFR immediately after leaving Entry Mesa as an East-West Corridor, but turns into a North-South corridor for about 20 km before reverting to an East-West route. The Highway then continues for a long time only intersecting twice with two different regional highways before having another major intersection with the Y-98, 285 km southwest of Sayf-al-Bahr and 220 km east of Talas. The intersection is a roundabout interchange. The highway then continues on and leaves the region 5 km west of the intersection. Abdilahi Peninsula Region The Highway enters the Abdilahi Peninsula Region, and does not intersect with any road until reaching Talas, though the Government of the Abdilahi Peninsula is currently urging the Federal Government to extend Y-165 north to terminate some of the dead-ending Talasi roads and to connect the Abdilahi Peninsula villages and military bases with the Y-91. When the highway enters East Talas, it intersects with both East Talas Road and Legion March Avenue, both major roads in Downtown Talas. It terminates Legion March Avenue. The highway then intersects with (and terminates) Communications Road, another important road in Downtown. The highway then rises and follows the route that Communications Road follows, but as an overhead bridge, until Communications Road reaches the intersection with Y-472, where the highway turns and becomes a North-South corridor, and, after leaving Downtown, is merged and continues on concurrently with Y-472. It continues that way for a long time, intersecting with only regional and municipal roads, before reaching Northface, where, upon reaching the Downtown Core of the city, the Y-472 branches off of the Y-91 to continue westward to Hagi, Fiore, while also intersecting with the APH-99 East, terminating the westbound route. The Y-91 services major East-West roads in Downtown Northface, while the Y-472 and the APH-99 service the major North-South roads in opposite directions. Once the highway leaves the city, it continues north, only terminating one major route (Y-61) in between Northface and Sylexia. Upon reaching Sylexia, the highway turns into an East-West route and terminates the southbound Y-83, which runs through the city core and continues on north. The highway then continues west, only intersecting once before reaching the border, and is terminated upon entering Jokulsfiroir on the Fioran side of the border, becoming the Fioran Highway A-6.